


The Devil Never Knew Love Like This

by NonBinaryBitch



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angel!Lance, Angel/Devil AU, Boys In Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Devil!Keith, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, He's a good boi, Hell is dope in this AU and I will not apologize, Hellhound!Kosmo, Keith is such a good ruler, Kissing, Lance is a fucking Worried Boyfriend, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mutual Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), broganes, klance, nothing too heavy don't worry, once again don't worry everyone is fine in the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23660407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonBinaryBitch/pseuds/NonBinaryBitch
Summary: Lance was one of the highest ranking angels in heaven, being one of only three who had been around since the beginning, Pidge and Hunk being the others. Being around so long had its perks, like getting to choose the jobs they wanted. Pidge and Hunk both took jobs that left them with tons of free time, and were exceptionally easy. Lance, however, went a different direction.Lance chose to make trips down around the afterlife, most frequently Hell, to deliver any important information.Some angels called him crazy, but he liked to think they were jealous. He got to stretch his wings and fly at a leisurely pace, and got to leave the boring white walls of Heaven.The Devil was a bit of a perk, too.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 191





	1. Lance Tries to Seduce the Devil

Lance leaned on the golden railing, looking down into the crowd below. He shook out his wings as he mulled the information he had just received over in his head.

Pidge had just told him that the Devil himself had never had a partner, and was believed to be incapable of romantic love. And then Pidge just left, just like that, like they hadn’t dropped a major bomb on him.

And, naturally, Lance took this as a challenge.

Lance was one of the highest ranking angels in heaven, being one of only three who had been around since the beginning, Pidge and Hunk being the others. Being around so long had its perks, like getting to choose the jobs they wanted. Pidge and Hunk both took jobs that left them with tons of free time, and were exceptionally easy. Lance, however, went a different direction. 

Lance chose to make trips down around the afterlife, most frequently Hell, to deliver any important information. 

Some angels called him crazy, but he liked to think they were jealous. He got to stretch his wings and fly at a leisurely pace, and got to leave the boring white walls of Heaven. 

The Devil was a bit of a perk, too.

Lance would be lying if he said that the Devil hadn't intrigued him before. He had striking purple eyes, soft, fluffy hair, and pale skin that Lance knew would be soft with just a little bit of moisturizer. (He wanted to be then one to moisturize it.) There were also some distinctly  _ non-human  _ traits to him. He had black horns that curled around his ears, soft red scales around his cheeks and neck, and long curling nails that he kept rounded, not wanting to hurt anyone. Lance had learned this when he saw how he refrained from petting one of his hell-hounds because he hadn't taken care of his nails in a while. It was sweet. Much too sweet for the Devil.

So when he heard that he hadn't ever been in a relationship, he became determined to coax Keith out of his shell.

Oh yeah, since Lance had been around as long as Keith, they were on a first name basis.

He honestly liked to think of Keith as a friend.

Lance grabbed the bag that needed to be delivered down to Hell and shot off the ground, spreading his wings out elegantly. The feathers at the top were a vibrant blue, which faded down to white at the bottom. They glittered and shone in the sun, the silver that weaved through them catching the light.

He shook them out gently and started the flight over to Hell, enjoying the sight of the city below.

Heaven was much like what the humans thought, with its sparkling city and abundance of angels. Though Lance would prefer it without all the snarky people that thought they were better than everyone. He had even witnessed some being rude to angels before.

Hell…

Not so much. The humans were  _ way off  _ on that one.

Not everyone who died was tortured for eternity. Some people were, but they were the  _ really  _ bad ones. Serial killers, felons, rapists, anyone on that level. If a human hadn't been good enough to get into Heaven, but didn't deserve to be tortured for eternity, they were given a sentence that varied on how “bad” a person was. Keith tended to be particularly harsh with people who were hateful towards groups of people for no reason. On a different note, anyone who got sent to Hell just for being part of the LGBT+ community, weren't punished at all. 

The one main thing humans got wrong about Hell was how it was completely on fire and a horrible place to be. Hell was actually  _ lovely.  _ There was one part that  _ was  _ like how humans believed, where all the truly horrible people were. However, the rest of Hell was a gorgeous place to be, with one side being a vibrant city, the other a calm countryside, with a small town in the middle, fit to please anyone. Keith's castle was nestled in the center, and it was, in all honesty, modest. It wasn't huge, and only held the necessities for Keith and the others that lived in the castle. He had a few servants and guards that were treated well and quite enjoyed working for Keith. 

Lance breathed in the air as he flew over the country portion, breathing in the sweet air. He looked down at all the people out enjoying the beautiful day, waving to some. Most humans in Hell saw the angels regularly, specifically Lance, so they were used to them.

Lance soared over to Keith’s castle, lowering himself to the ground slowly and shaking out his wings. He walked into the entrance and waved to the guards he saw regularly, who smiled at him as he made his way in. 

Keith was typically in his “throne room” when Lance visited, but it was really just an office. It housed a throne, but Keith rarely sat on it, and only did when he wanted to intimidate someone. He mostly did his paperwork, because the afterlife had a surprisingly large amount of that, and had meetings with those who looked after the kingdom.

Lance walked in and saw Keith seated at his desk looking over some files. He plopped down in the seat across from him, bringing the bag he had brought with him up to his lap. He pulled out all the things that Keith needed and sat them on the neatly organized desk in front of him and rested his chin in his palm.

“Hello, Keith. How’re you doing today?” Lance asked sweetly and smiled at Keith.

Keith hummed, “I’m okay. Lots of stuff to do today.” Keith finally put his pen down and looked up at Lance with a small smile, “You?”

Lance’s face heated up slightly at having that soft smile directed at him, then said, “Good. You’re my last delivery for the day.” At this Lance handed Keith all the things in front of him.

Keith thanked Lance and took the papers from him and started looking through them, but looked back up once he realized Lance hadn’t left yet.

He put down the papers and fixed his gaze on Lance. “Anything else you need?”

_ It’s now or never, Lance. _

“Yeah. A map,” Keith’s eyebrows knit together in confusion. “to your heart.”

Keith sighed and rolled his eyes then went back to work, and Lance honestly wasn’t surprised at the reaction. Lance was known to flirt with everyone.

“I’m sorry but I got a little lost,” Keith looked up, and Lance winked. “in your eyes.”

Keith snorted and shook his head a little. “Bye, Lance.”

Lance smiled and waved at Keith as he backed out of the room. “See you soon, Keith!”

* * *

Lance pulled his blue sweater over his head then allowed his wings to pop out of the holes in the back, and padded out to the kitchen where Hunk was making them dinner. It’d been a few weeks since Lance had started flirting with the Devil, and he still hadn’t managed to coax Keith into flirting back. Keith didn’t even blush.

On the other hand, Lance could feel himself falling for Keith. He didn’t know how it happened, but somewhere along the line, he started meaning the things he was saying. The compliments and suave lines beginning to mean more than getting the Devil to fall for him. 

So yeah, Lance was fucked.

Lance was currently lost in a daydream about said Devil when Pidge started waving their hand in front of his face. Lance blinked in surprise and said, “Sorry, what?”

Pidge chuckled and moved their hand out of his face, “Seems like someone got a little caught up in his head. Thinking about Keith again?”

Lance flushed and looked away from them. “No. Why would I be?”

“Maybe because you’re crushing on him? Hard?” Pidge said with a smirk. 

Lance groaned and buried his head in his hands, hearing both Hunk and Pidge laugh around him.

“It’s not my fault! He’s so sweet and caring and how can someone be cute and hot at the same time!” Lance whined as he flopped down onto the couch.

Hunk came out of the kitchen and rubbed Lance’s back. “It’s alright Lance. You know, if Keith really didn’t like the flirting he would’ve told you to stop by now. I think you have a chance.”

Lance sighed, “Thanks Hunk.”

Hunk nodded and went back to the kitchen, fixing the trio dinner.

* * *

Lance landed gracefully in front of the castle, seeing how the guards were extremely tense. He sent them looks of concern as he walked in, making his way to Keith’s throne room faster than normal. 

He got there and looked around, seeing Shiro but no Keith. Lance ran up to him.

“Shiro!” Shiro turned and smiled tightly at Lance. “Where’s Keith?”

Shiro sighed and ran a hand through his hair, “He’s in his bedroom. One of the Hellhounds got loose. Normally, it wouldn’t be a big deal, but this guy is still in the middle of training and isn’t very well behaved yet. Keith insisted on personally dealing with it and got pretty beat up in the process.”

Lance sucked in a breath at hearing this, “Can I see him?”

“You know where his room is, right?” 

Lance nodded and took off towards Keith’s room, following the path he knew by heart. He had been to the castle so many times he knew it like the back of his hand, and even though he’d never been in Keith’s room, he’d passed it frequently enough.

Lance gets there in record time and knocks on the door, catching his breath.

“Shiro, I’m fine,” Keith’s voice sounded strained, and it pulled on Lance’s heartstrings.

“Not Shiro,” Lance called through the door.

Lance heard Keith walk over to the door right before it swung open.

Lance could barely contain a gasp as his eyes swept over all the injuries over Keith’s body, and he felt his wings droop in concern. He had scratches and bite marks completely covering his arms, all the way up to his shoulders. He wasn’t wearing a shirt, so the huge gash across his chest was visible. It seemed to be from a claw dragged across his body, and the blood was mostly dry.

“Jesus Keith, why haven’t you taken care of this?” Lance gestured to Keith’s chest.

Keith shrugged and attempted to conceal a wince of pain, but Lance could see it. “I need to use my powers to heal myself, and I’m completely exhausted. I’ll be fine until I can gain some energy back.”

Lance clicked his tongue. “No.”

Keith looked taken aback, and blinked. “What?”

Lance put his hands on his hips and looked up at Keith. He was a few inches taller than Lance, and it forced Lance to look up from this close. “No. I refuse to let you be in pain for so long. I’m patching you up.”

Lance pushed past Keith into his bedroom, quickly surveying the place. He was immediately engulfed in the scent of Keith’s cologne. The room had a huge bed on one wall that looked extremely plush, and a few bookshelves lining the walls. Lance moved past them to two doors, and he spun on his heel, “Which one’s your bathroom?”

Keith glanced up from where he was still standing in the doorway, then pointed at one of the doors. 

Lance walked in, having to fold his wings behind his back slightly to fit in the doorway. Lance quickly started rifling through Keith’s drawers, finding a complete first aid kit.

Lance walked out and found Keith sat on the edge of his bed, curling in on himself slightly. Lance sat down on the bed next to Keith and gently took one of his arms, looking at all the wounds. He filed away the locations of the deeper cuts in his mind, then looked at the other arm. 

When he looked closer at the gash on Keith’s chest, he could see how it was pretty deep and it worried Lance. He decided he’d give Keith some painkillers first, then patch up his arms while he waited for them to kick in.

Lance opened up the first aid kit and grabbed some intense painkillers, handing them over to Keith. “Here. These might not help a ton while I’m cleaning your arms, but it should make it better when I’m working on this nasty bitch.”

Keith laughed but stopped when it jostled his shoulders too much. “I didn’t know angels could curse.”

Lance smiled at him and pulled up his legs, crossing them underneath him. He turned his body to be facing Keith, who did the same. 

Lance took Keith’s wrist and brought it to rest on his leg, starting to disinfect the cuts. Keith hissed at the first touch of the cotton ball, and Lance stroked his thumb over Keith’s wrist apologetically. 

He works his way up Keith’s arm with the disinfectant first, then using the antibiotic cream on the deeper cuts, which seems to soothe Keith a little bit. He grabs the gauze and begins to wrap Keith’s arm, using medical tape to secure it on his arm. 

He does the same to Keith’s other arm, bandaging carefully and gently. Once he’s done, he pulls back and debates how he wants to approach the giant wound. He decides to use a wet rag to clean off all the excess blood, letting his leg dangle off the bed to get closer to Keith.

Keith watches him curiously as he cleans his injury with so much care and affection, and Lance adores Keith’s attention on him. 

Keith’s gaze slips from Lance’s face to his wings, and he reaches over slightly to touch the one resting just inches from his thigh.

Lance tenses and Keith immediately pulls back, apology on his tongue, but Lance grabs his hand and puts it back on his wing.

Lance smiles at Keith encouragingly, and says softly, “It’s okay, you can touch them. You just surprised me, is all.”

Lance held his gaze for another few seconds before going back to what he was doing, and Keith let his fingers trail through Lance’s wings. They were soft to the touch, and glittered in the sun coming through Keith’s window.

Lance felt a shiver run down his spine when Keith singled out one feather and stroked it with his thumb and forefinger. Lance risked a glance up, but Keith’s gaze was focused intensely on his wings, and Lance preened under the attention. He knew his wings were beautiful, but it was nice to have someone validating him, however indirect it may be.

Lance finishes and wraps up Keith’s chest, pulling back and patting Keith’s thigh.

Keith trails his hand down Lance’s wing one final time, and smiles sweetly at him. “Thank you, Lance.”

Lance’s mouth goes dry and he barely manages to stutter out, “No worries.”

Lance hangs around with Keith for the rest of the day, practically tending to his every need. He convinces Keith to let him touch his horns since he got to touch Lance’s wings, and Lance was in awe at how they were smooth to the touch. 

Eventually Lance had to head back, seeing as Hunk and Pidge would get worried if he was gone too long. Lance gathered his things and stood at Keith’s door, turning around to say goodbye to Keith.

“Bye, Keith. I hope you feel better,” Lance said as he waved, and was about to leave when Keith got up and walked over to him.

Keith walked until he could cup Lance’s cheek, then leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on Lance’s other one.

When Keith pulled back, he left his hand on Lance’s cheek and stroked his thumb over the bone. “Thank you, Lance. It means a lot to me.”

Lance flushed to the tips of his ears, words failing him as the gentle touch of Keith’s thumb washed over him.

Keith pulled back and smirked at him. “Fly safe, Lance.”

Lance was in shock as Keith closed the door, then brought his fingertips up to where Keith had kissed him. He started walking out quickly, barely containing a squeal. 

Lance got out of the castle and shot off the ground, letting himself squeal as he flew back to their apartment, dying to tell Pidge and Hunk everything.


	2. Lance Seduces the Devil

Keith waits at the castle entrance, watching the skies. It had been about a week since Lance had last visited, and Keith was extremely worried. He hadn’t received any word from Heaven about him, and he never went more than two days without visiting Keith.

Keith sighed and gave in, going back into the castle to get Kosmo, his personal Hellhound. He was able to teleport anywhere, including Heaven.

Keith found him with Shiro, laying down in the garden.

“Shiro!” Keith yelled as he ran up to the pair, “I’m taking Kosmo to Heaven.”

Shiro sat up and looked at Keith, “Is this because of Lance?”

Keith nodded and got Kosmo up, “Yeah. I’m seriously worried about him.”

Shiro smirked at Keith as he left, and Keith flicked him off.

Keith looked down at Kosmo, “Take me to Heaven, buddy.”

Kosmo barked up at him then Keith felt the world spin, and suddenly he was standing at the gates of Heaven.

Keith pushed his way through the crowd of humans at the gate, who stared at him, wide-eyed, in either fear or disgust.

He got to the gate and thanked everything that Allura was the angel on duty at the gates today.

He rushed up to her, and she smiled when she saw him.

“Hello, Keith! What can I do for you today?” the human standing in front of Allura looked at her in shock.

“What are you doing? That is  _ clearly  _ the Devil!” The human waved her hands around, seemingly outraged.

Allura looked back at the human. “You don’t think I know that? He also happens to be a close friend of mine so hush for a minute.”

Keith waited for Allura to turn back to him before saying, “I need to see Lance. He hasn’t come down in a while, and I’m worried about him.”

Allura’s smile faltered. “No one told you what happened?”

“No? What happened?” Keith’s worry was building slowly inside of him as he said the words.

Allura sighed and pinched her nose. “I can’t believe that idiot didn’t tell you.” Allura picked up the communicator on her left. “Pidge, Hunk, Keith’s at the gate. Come here and take him to Lance. That idiot didn’t tell him anything.”

Allura nodded at Keith who thanked her and went over to where Pidge and Hunk were already lowering themselves to the ground.

Pidge ran up to Keith first, saying, “So Lance really didn’t tell you  _ anything? _ ” 

Keith shook his head and Pidge made a frustrated noise and started dragging him away, Hunk following right after them.

“Wait, what happened to Lance? Is he okay?” Keith was growing more and more concerned by the second and no one was  _ telling him anything. _

Hunk caught up to Keith, which was a difficult task with Pidge pulling him at the speed of light.

“Well, Lance got in an accident.” Keith looked at him with fear in his eyes. Hunk waved his hands around, “He’s okay! He didn’t die or anything! But... he’s injured. One of the other angels fell from a building, which would've been fine but their wing was already hurt, and Lance tried to help them. His wing got caught on a ledge on the way down and he broke it. It’s pretty serious.”

“And no one told me?” Keith’s eyebrows were knit together in concern and he started walking faster, keeping pace with Pidge instead of being pulled along by them.

“He said he told you! I have no idea why he didn’t.” Hunk looked at him apologetically, but Keith waved him off.

“It’s fine. It’s not your fault.” Keith sighed. “However, I  _ am  _ going to be having some words with Lance.”

Hunk flinched and Pidge nodded their agreement. Going at Pidge’s speed, the three got there in record time, rushing into the hospital and bee-lining to Lance’s room. Keith waited for Pidge and Hunk to go in, but they just stared at him expectantly.

“Are… Are you guys not going in?” Keith looked at Pidge and Hunk, clearly confused.

Pidge shook their head. “No way. I don’t wanna be in there for your sappy reunion.”

Keith flushed and Hunk laughed, pushing him into the room.

Keith walked around the corner and saw Lance, on his side with his wings extended completely behind him. One was set in a caste, and the other was resting underneath it. Lance himself was playing on his phone, (yes the afterlife has phones) but had looked up when Keith walked in. 

Keith slowly walked up to him and Lance dropped his phone, looking up at Keith with a guilty expression on his face. Keith got to his side and dropped down to a crouch, bringing his hand up to cup Lance’s cheek. Lance’s eyes fluttered shut and he leaned into the palm of Keith’s hand, his breath hitching in his throat.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Keith whispered.

Lance’s eyes fluttered open, and Keith could see that his eyelashes were wet. “I didn’t want to bother you. You’re the Devil, Keith, you have a lot of stuff to do. I didn’t want to distract you because you were worried about me.”

Keith sighed heavily and dragged his forefinger along Lance’s cheek. “Lance, I’ve been worried sick about you all week. You scared the shit out of me! I was distracted this entire time because I was so scared you were dead!” Keith could feel tears coming to his eyes as well, but he fought to keep them at bay.

Lance looked at Keith as some of the tears started falling from his eyes, then whispered, “I’m so sorry. I won’t do it again.”

Keith’s heart hurt as he watched Lance, then he sighed. “Damn right, you won’t. Scoot over a bit.”

Lance made a confused noise in the back of his throat, but shifted slightly so that he was more in the middle of the bed. The bed itself was huge and could fit Lance if he had his wings spread out completely, so when he was in the middle, his wings could still comfortably rest without falling off the bed. 

Keith stood up and took off his shoes and jacket, then slipped in next to Lance. Lance looked up at him in excitement as Keith slipped his arms around Lance’s waist. Lance made a content noise in the back of his throat as he settled into Keith’s arm, tucking his nose into the crook of Keith’s neck. Keith pulled Lance closer until they were flush together, Lance tucking his arms into his chest. 

Keith lightly kissed the top of Lance’s head, then sighed through his nose. “I’m glad you’re safe.”

A warm feeling washed over Lance and he kissed Keith’s neck lightly before allowing himself to grow heavy in Keith’s arms, the exhaustion of the past few days easily lulling him to sleep.

* * *

Keith smiled up at Lance as he walked in, stretching his wings and coming to sit in front of Keith. Since Lance is still in the recovery stage for his injury, he can’t come down nearly as often. His visits have gotten shortened down to two times a week, leaving Keith kind of lonely, but he gets it. Lance's health comes first.

“Hello, Lance.” Keith tries to ignore how his voice is more fond than it should be.

Lance smiles at Keith as he starts getting stuff out of his bag. “Hey, Keithy!”

Ah yes, the endearing nickname Lance had given him. It affected Keith more than he’d like to admit.

“Ugh, it’s so fucking boring in Heaven.” Lance rolled his head back in his chair. “I can’t even curse without someone yelling at me! I wish I could stay in Hell forever.”

And Keith, ever impulsive, reckless,  _ stupid Keith,  _ says, before his filter can reach his mouth, “You could always move into the castle with me?”

Lance’s eyes widened in surprise, and his jaw dropped. Lance spluttered and Keith watched as his face slowly turned red, all the way to the tips of his ears. 

Keith was about to pretend that he was joking, when Lance said in a tone much too shy for his boisterous personality, “Are you serious?”

Keith’s mouth goes dry and he can only nod, and Lance’s face lights up when he does. Lance jumps up and hugs Keith over the desk, chanting ‘thank you Keith’ in his ear. Keith laughs and wraps his arms around Lance’s back, being careful of his wings.

“I’ll get my stuff from my apartment and move in as soon as possible!” Lance places his hands on Keith’s shoulders and pushes back, looking him in the eyes. “I’m so excited! Do you mind if I go back a little early today to start packing up? I wanna move in as soon as possible.”

Keith chuckled and nodded. “That’s perfectly fine, Lance. I’m excited you’re moving in with me, too.”

Lance beamed at him and leaned in to place a quick kiss on Keith’s cheek before he ran out, waving to Keith on his way out. 

Keith sighs and shakes his head fondly, going back to his work.

* * *

It hadn’t taken long to get Lance settled into the room beside Keith’s. Keith quickly cleaned out the room, which was probably a  _ bit  _ bigger than Lance needed.

Well, that was a little bit of an understatement. 

The room was fucking huge.

It had a gigantic bed, room enough for Lance to spread his wings comfortably, a desk, a walk-in closet, a few bookshelves, and room for anything else Lance wanted. It also had a bathroom with a large tub and waterfall shower.

Oh yeah, and it also had a door that directly connected it to Keith’s room.

So, needless to say, it had plenty of room for all of Lance’s things. 

One night, Lance insisted on Keith coming over to his room to watch a movie with him. Keith had gone back to his room to change into pajamas quickly, and was going to use the doors attaching their rooms. 

He unlocked his door then opened it, and was about to knock on Lance’s, when he decided to test the handle first, just in case.

The door swung open.

He walked in and saw that Lance must’ve been in his bathroom, and as he sat down on the bed and waited for him, he realized something.

Lance hadn’t known Keith was coming over this early. He couldn’t have known to leave the door unlocked. It had been all this time.

So as Lance came out of the bathroom and settled down on the bed with Keith, Keith made a note in his head to leave the door unlocked from now on.

* * *

Keith sighed as he rested his arms on the railing, looking over his kingdom. He’d been having trouble sleeping lately, and he had given up on trying to sleep a while ago. 

Keith padded back into his room in search of a hoodie, seeing as the chill was getting to him. He pulled it over his head and was about to walk back onto his balcony, when he heard a quiet whimper from the other side of the wall. 

Keith’s eyebrows knitted together in concern, then he walked over to the door he shared with Lance. Another whimper, this one louder, sounded from the other side. Keith opened the door and hesitated only a second before opening Lance’s, quickly walking over to Lance’s bedside.

Lance’s sheets were halfway draped over him, and he was soaked in sweat. He was thrashing around and his normally lax and bubbly face was scrunched up in a deep frown.

Keith reached out to Lance and smoothed his hand over his cheek, and Lance whined and nuzzled into his palm. Keith’s heart clenched in sympathy for him, and he moved his hand to Lance’s shoulder.

Keith gently shook his shoulder, saying gently, “Lance, Lance, please wake up. You gotta get up.”

Lance continued whimpering for a moment before his eyes shot open and he violently shot up, almost smacking Keith in the face.

“Woah! Hey, calm down. You’re okay,” Keith reassured quietly as he eased onto the bed in front of Lance.

Lance breathed heavily for a few moments before a sob tore its way through his body, and he launched himself at Keith. Keith didn’t hesitate to wrap his arms tightly around Lance’s waist, stroking his back and whispering reassurances into Lance’s hair. 

Lance’s sobs slowed after a few minutes, and Keith ran his fingers along Lance’s feathers to soothe him even further.

Lance took a deep breath then started talking, confessing how torn up he was about the accident. How he was hiding this because he didn’t want to be a burden. How he was terrified his wings would never fully heal.

Keith listened and comforted Lance through the entire thing, and Keith could feel him beginning to fall asleep in his arms.

Keith pulls back slightly, making Lance whine again. “Lance, c’mon. Let’s go back to my room. You’re bed’s covered in sweat and it can’t be comfortable to sleep here.”

Lance yawned and nodded, allowing Keith to pull him up and lead him to the other’s room by his waist. 

Lance sighed and collapsed into Keith’s bed, making Keith chuckle a bit. Lance lifted the covers up and huddled down into the blankets, which were piled high on Keith’s bed. 

Lance peeked over the blanket and looked up expectantly at Keith, who climbed in next to him. Lance grinned as he sidled up right next to Keith, laying half on top of him and tucking his face into the crook of Keith’s neck. Keith wrapped an arm securely around Lance’s waist, the other coming up to thread through Lance’s hair.

“Thank you, Keith,” Lance whispered out against Keith’s collarbone.

Keith smiled and tightened his hold on Lance, making sure the angel was secure in his arms. “Anytime, Lance, anytime.”

* * *

Keith blinks his eyes open slowly, stretching his legs out and sighing. Keith looked down and grinned lazily at the literal angel in his arms. At some point during the night, they had both turned on their sides, with Lance tucked underneath Keith’s chin. Lance’s wings were spread out behind him, one tucked under the sheets and the other spread out over them. 

Keith stared at Lance’s wings, beautiful and bold against Keith’s red sheets. Keith gave into temptation and reached out to run his fingers over them, stroking and petting them gently. 

Keith felt Lance begin to stir in his arms, but didn’t stop his ministrations. Lance stretched and sighed in Keith’s arms, nuzzling into his neck. 

Lance pulled away slightly, just enough to look up at Keith. “Well good morning.” Lance grinned lazily up at Keith, then wrapped his arms around Keith’s neck.

Keith chuckled and pulled Lance flush to him, knocking their foreheads together. “It is now.”

Lance flushed and groaned, “ _ Keith, _ ” Lance whined, “You can’t just say things like that!”

Keith smirked and brought his hands back to Lance’s waist, encircling it in his big hands. “Why not? It’s true.”

“You really mean that?” Lance bit his lip as he talked, his eyes darting around Keith’s face.

Keith’s eyes softened as he squeezed Lance’s waist gently. “Of course. I didn’t think I’d been exactly subtle about my feelings, but I guess I should tell you properly, hm?”

Lance sucked in a breath and tightened his hold on Keith as he kept talking. “I know that you know you’re special to me, Lance. You’ve done more for me in these past few months than anyone’s ever done for me. You’re so beautiful and living with you has made me much happier than I've been in a very long time. Lance,” Keith paused to make sure Lance was staring him in the eyes. “I’ve fallen in love with you.”

Lance’s face broke out in a wide grin, bumping his nose against Keith’s. “Keith, I fell in love with you a long time ago. I’ve been waiting for you to catch up.”

Keith finally closed the distance between them, kissing Lance soundly. Lance immediately melted into him, getting impossibly closer to Keith. Lance threaded his fingers through Keith’s hair, gently massaging the skin at the base of his horns. Keith massaged Lance’s hips, and was pleasantly surprised to find that Lance’s shirt had ridden up, making it so he was running his palms over the smooth skin. Lance’s wings fluttered, making Keith pull back and look at them. 

Keith took one hand and smoothed it over Lance’s wing, making it jump slightly under his touch. Lance practically mewled as Keith massaged Lance’s side at the same time he ran his fingers through his wings. 

Lance moved down again, cuddling into Keith’s arms. Keith wrapped him up in his embrace, then kissed the top of his head gently. 

They stayed in bed and cuddled for the rest of the morning, refusing to leave each other’s sides.

A knock sounded on the door, and Keith shouted, “Come in!”

Shiro opened the door, and Kosmo ran past him to jump up on Keith’s bed. Lance squealed in delight and immediately reached out for him, wrapping his arms tight around Kosmo. Kosmo barked happily and licked Lance’s face, practically vibrating with excitement. 

Keith laughed and gently pried himself away from Lance, walking over to greet Shiro.

Shiro looked back at Lance, who was cuddling Kosmo in Keith’s bed, and raised an eyebrow. “I was coming to get you because you missed breakfast, but it seems like you’re busy.”

Keith flushed and looked back at Lance, seeing that he had gotten Kosmo to settle down and was now lying on his back with Kosmo cuddled into his side. Lance must’ve sensed Keith’s eyes on him, because he looked up and smiled fondly at him.

Keith smiled back and waved a little, before he turned back to Shiro. “Yeah, I am. He had a pretty bad nightmare last night, and he came back to my room to sleep for the night. I… also might’ve confessed to him this morning.”

Shiro smiled and clapped Keith on the shoulder. “I’m proud of you, Keith. He’s really good for you.”

Keith smiled. “Yeah. Yeah, he is.”

Shiro smiled at Keith again then left, leaving Keith in the doorway. Keith closed the door and walked back over to Lance, who was on his side with his face buried in Kosmo’s fur. One of his wings was under Kosmo, while the other was wrapped over him. Keith smiled and climbed into bed behind Lance, wrapping his arms around his waist. He brought his hand up to pet Kosmo and nuzzled into Lance’s hair.

Lance pushed back slightly into Keith’s hold, then grabbed the hand Keith was using to pet Kosmo and intertwined their fingers. Lance brought their hands to wrap around his own waist, then turned his head and tapped his cheek with his free hand. Keith chuckled but pressed his lips to Lance’s cheek just the same, letting it linger.

Lance fell back down to the bed, and Keith caged him in his arms.

“You know you’re never getting rid of me now, you know that, right?” Lance said as he played with Keith’s fingers.

Keith chuckled and kissed the skin behind Lance’s ear.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way, my angel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed this little two-shot. I love the dynamics of Klance's relationship in this, and I hope you do, too. I have a few more requests I'm going to do, and I have a few more ideas, so there should be a steady stream of fics coming in the next few weeks. Bye peoples!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This has been in my drafts for almost a month now, and I figured I should post it. The second chapter will be out tomorrow, and it's much longer than this one, with a lot more klance interaction. I'll be moving onto my next request soon, and for right now am not taking any more. Thank you for all the amazing suggestions, bye peoples!


End file.
